


All According to Plan

by Anon1Adult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's a plot point for if I ever do a series with this one, M/M, Mild crack towards the end, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, bottom!kevin, thepornfairy made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/pseuds/Anon1Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin knows they want each other, the trick will be to get them to admit it.<br/>Which is turning out to not be as hard as he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> One week shy of a year ago from this post date I was sitting at a table surrounded by new friends of the Seattle SPN Family after ComicCon, Weirdcest made a comment about there not being any Kevin/Wincest fics. In disbelief I searched and low and behold, there were none.  
> So skip ahead one year and there are a few and it has officially been as long that I've been mulling this story over.  
> One long year of doubting myself as a writer and a human being and now I'm posting it.
> 
> Half beta-ed because I can't make up my mind so my Beta told me she'd wait until I was done and posting is going to make me officially done.  
> If you see mistakes, point and laugh and/or let me know and I'll address it.

Kevin heard Dean long before he saw him. His boots stomping against the polished floors, drowning out Sam’s lighter more measure steps. Sam’s voice was heavy with exasperation. "Dean, we can't save them all." 

“It shouldn't have happened like that!” Came Dean’s growling response.

“It was going to happen whether we were there or not!” Sam argued.

Kevin watched them come into the war room. Each had a duffel over their shoulder, Sam with his laptop bag tucked under his arm. Kevin knew well enough to not ask how the hunt went unless he wanted one, or both, of their irate directed at him. Well Dean’s irate, Sam would give him a thinly projected calm that was almost as frustrating.

"We need a plan for dealing with haunted body parts." Dean announced.

It said a lot about the life Kevin lived that the absurdity of the statement didn't faze him. 

"Like not moving them?" Sam suggested haughtily.

"And we need to get Baby an anti-possession sigil." Dean growled not so subtly changing the topic. 

Sam sighed and set his duffle down on the war table. "You going to fix the car this time too?" 

"I'm not paying someone else to do it." Dean called over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hallway towards his room. Sam and Kevin both remained silent as they heard the clatter of Dean slamming his door and it bouncing back open. There was something wrong with the alignment of the door because it didn't shut unless you firmly pushed it close. Kevin had the sneaking suspicion that Dean didn't fix it because he didn't really want his door closed, he just liked that he could slam his _own_ door. 

Sam moved into the library and set his laptop bag down in a chair, sprawling himself into the one beside it. "If we were to put sigils on the car do you think they’d have to go on every single part?"

"I would think so." Kevin answered abandoning his notes and welcoming the distraction. Sam huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back from his face in mild frustration at Kevin confirming his suspicions. "Unless you found something that creates a force field around an area." Kevin continued, glancing down at the papers spread around him. "I think I saw something like that a while back." He set his pencil down and turned towards the wall of books, the floor level of books contained the personal journals from various members of the Men of Letters. "One of the low lettered guys made a breakthrough with a few remote protection sigils. How to dictate the radius of a protection circle and how to ward something from a mile away. 'Can't destroy it if you can't find the source'." Kevin recited as he pulled a journal from the low shelf and started flipping through the pages before replacing it and reaching for another. Sam moved to join him on the floor. 

Kevin had folded himself cross-legged to get as close to the shelf as he could. As Sam sat behind him Kevin realized Sam was incapable of making himself small in any way. He was facing Kevin, one leg tucked close to his body and the other stretched out behind Kevin. The heavy scent of _Sam_ filled the close space and made Kevin hyper aware of the man boxing him in. 

"Do you remember his name?" Sam asked in a hushed tone. The familiar environment of a library often times had Dean loudly reminding them both there were no other book worms to bother, they could do away with the whispering. Sam hadn't been able to break the habit yet. 

"No," Kevin didn't mind the whispering and more often than not found himself match his volume, "but it was dated late 1800s. 1860 or 70 I think, and he talked about his partner, a Father Pearson, a lot." Kevin replaced the journal for another. "Uncomfortably a lot." 

Sam's arm brushed his as they both reached for the few outward legibly dated journals. Without acknowledging the contact, Sam pulled the book towards him and Kevin grabbed the one next to it. Flipping through the pages looking for the name or a familiar date. Kevin could feel Sam's body heat from their closeness. It was making it hard to concentrate. 

Sam replaced the book and grabbed another one, exhaling warm air over Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin suppressed a shiver, but definitely lost his place in the book. Forcing himself to focus, he looking back down at the journal. 

_1868 October 9th  
'Father Pearson arrived today. I don't believe there to be such handsome eyes on another man...'_

"Found it." Kevin announced flipping a few pages at a time looking for the intricately drawn sigils. He passed the book to Sam, "They're small enough the car might need a couple of them to be completely covered." 

Sam looked at the journal, flipping a few page back and forth, his brows drawn as he quickly skimmed the images and text. "We have everything for this in the storage room." 

Kevin stood, brushing imaginary dirt from his jeans. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Sam stood too, a happy smile on his face, "Thanks Kevin." 

It always sent a jolt of heat through him when Sam smiled. It was so rare because Sam never did things without meaning them. Dean was always finding reasons to smile. Most of the time he was laughing at one of his own jokes or mocking someone. But Sam, Sam just _didn't_. 

Kevin shook himself and returned the smile. "No problem." 

Sam turned back to the book and folded himself into a nearby chair. 

Kevin took that as his out. His mind raced as he walked down the hallway. How often did Dean get Sam to smile? 

Did Dean know that Sam had _dimples_?

\- - -

Kevin knocked twice on the dark wooden frame of Dean’s room. "You should get that door fixed." 

Dean tossed a wrinkled shirt onto the floor at the end of his bed. "There's nothing wrong with it." He replied sniffing at another shirt before folding it with military precision then putting it in the open drawer of his dresser. The green duffle sat empty at the top of the bed, next to it a pile of clothes, and another pile slowly being thrown to the foot of the bed. 

Kevin took the invitation and sat in the desk chair. "Did you know that Sam has dimples?" 

"Which ones?" Dean's hands hesitated a moment in folding another shirt, his gaze jumping to Kevin then back to his task. 

Kevin filed that reaction, and answer, away for further analysis. "When he smiles. He has dimples." 

Dean smirked, "Yeah I know. You should hear him laugh." 

As Kevin watched Dean toss the suit pants into the growing laundry pile he wondered, not for the first time, why the brothers weren't sleeping together. It was obvious they already loved each other in every other way. The thought had weird-ed him out the first time he'd thought it but now, it just seemed weird they _weren't_ together. After a teasing gone sideways, Castiel had outted the boys as soul mates. Sam had gotten huffy and came up with an excuse to leave the room and Dean looked down right uncomfortable. "It doesn't mean anything," Dean had told him later, "I figure they didn't want the vessels of the Final Bosses to get tied down by anyone so they strung us together." Kevin was a little buzzed at that point so he figured he had imagined the disappointment in Dean's voice. 

But how could they not be together when Dean would go and say things with that amount of affection about his laugh? Kevin told himself to be patience, they would come to see it. 

Eventually. 

But until then, "Dean are you almost done?" 

\- - -

Sam copied down the last of the ingredients and stretched. The spell wasn’t complicated, it was just a bit different than he was used to. For one, it wasn't in Latin. It was in a dead language akin to Mayan. And there was about a page worth it. But if it meant giving Dean peace of mind about the car it was worth it. 

And they did have all the ingredients to make the ink for the sigils lines in the storage room. Sam glanced at his watch with a frown. The list wasn't so long it would have taken Kevin thirty minutes to gather everything. They still weren't sure what else was locked away in the bunkers’ many rooms and with the Winchester luck, Kevin might have found something better left alone. 

Sam closed his notes into the journal and stood. He grabbed his duffle as he passed. Might as well put things where they belong since he was heading that way. He walked silently down the hall, enjoying the quiet and safety the bunker provided. It still didn't feel like any home Sam had ever imagined, but it was nice. 

Sam set his laptop case on his desk and the duffle on the bed. He was deserving of a cat nap, undoubtedly what Dean was doing now. 

Maybe he could get Kevin to join him for another round of tearing apart classic movies that didn't match up to the lore? Dracula had been fun. Although Kevin couldn’t contain his laugher when Sam mentioned Bela Lugosi still showed up in his nightmares from time to time. But his favorite by far was the time they'd both fallen asleep in the middle of Star Wars Episode V. Kevin curled around Sam’s arm as they both leaned against Sam’s headboard. Kevin’s hair had been soft under his cheek, and now that they were forcing Kevin to shower regularly, he had smelled wonderful. 

Sam smiled to himself, this domestic thing was oddly appealing at times. 

Passing Dean's ajar door he shook his head. Dean had tried to slam it, as they'd predicted. 

Sam put a hand out to open the door and ask if Dean had seen Kevin but was stopped by Dean's low growl, "You don't want to get caught do you?"

A high whining "Fuck" was the response before something clattered to the floor then the wood bed frame hit the wall. 

Sam angled to see into the room. Kevin was on the bed, his shirt had ridden up, and his unbuttoned pants were trapped high on his thigh as his boxers did nothing to hide his erection.

The pace of Kevin’s panting almost had Sam acting on instinct and shoving the door open and move into the room. But the notion was quickly derailed by Dean jerking Kevin pants free from his legs. Sam felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as Kevin was left in his tented boxers and cotton tee shirt. 

Before he could fully commit the sight to memory Dean moved into the space between Kevin's legs and grabbed a fist full of the prophet’s hair pulling him into a harsh kiss. Dean had shed his flannel and watching the back muscles stretch under his dark shirt had Sam’s hardening dick straining against his jeans. The growing uncomfortable pressure snapped Sam out of his trance. 

He fled back to the commons area, hyper aware of his own erection pushing against his unforgiving jeans and the erotic sounds he was sure had followed him from Dean's room. Sam was breathing far harder than he should have been for such a short distance but he could feel his heart pounding in his ear. 

What the hell had he just seen?

 _Dean_ and Kevin?

Dean and _Kevin_?

For how long? 

Sam dwelled on the vivid memory of them reaching for each other without hesitation. Sam pressed a hand against his hard length and bit the inside of his lip to prevent a moan from escaping. 

Bathroom. He needed somewhere quiet he could wait this erection out and fake being occupied without raising suspicion. Bathroom. 

Around the corner from the bedrooms was a fully functional shower Dean had taken to calling his own. Sam locked the door behind him and ripped open his belt and started unbuttoning his pants before his ‘upstairs brain’ caught on to what he was about to do. 

He paused staring down at the base of his dick, the head still hidden behind his jeans. 

His brother and their - their Kevin had been rounding second with no sign of stopping. He couldn't deny he had an attraction to both men. He had looked up to, and at, Dean for as long as he could remember. Hell, Dean had been featured as a back ground character in his very first masturbation session.

Kevin had drawn Sam in with his intelligence and unwillingness to back down. Kevin’s first appearance in Sam's fantasies had of his bright eager eyes looking up at him as he sucked Sam off at the war table. Sam hadn't come like that in his sleep since he was a teenage years.

And they were together. 

_Together_. 

Right. 

Now. 

He could still hear Kevin's moans in his mind. Dean's sharp reprimand, then his mind's eye continued with the image if Dean pressing Kevin into the mattress while their hard lengths rubbed against each other. Sam let out a quiet sigh as his hand wrapped around his own dick, freeing it from the dark denim. They would have moved from kissing to marking each other with teeth and hungry lips.

Using the precome from the leaking tip Sam teased the head, spreading the slick as much as he could. He spit in his hand dragging out a long sigh as he fell into a familiar rhythm with the thought of Kevin kissing at Dean’s neck. The discolored bruise along Dean's jaw made sense now. And that had been weeks ago. 

His hand sped up at the scene in his mind. Kevin pinned under him and Dean pressing against his back. He brought his other hand to cup at his balls, bringing himself closer to the edge as he pictured Kevin under both of them as Sam became acquainted with Dean's mouth as he'd always wanted. Things progress from there and they would both turn their attention to Kevin, Dean narrating the entire thing. Tell them both how good they looked together. How hot it was when Kevin took Sam in his mouth. How hard it got him when Sam opened his mouth for Dean’s cock, _“That's it Sammy. Just like that.”_

His orgasm whited out his mind for a moment as his groan of pleasure echoed off the bathroom walls. The tension drained from his body he rolled his head back to knock against the bathroom door, breathing heavy through his nose to get his heart rate to go back down. 

How could he possibly play clueless to their relationship now?

\- - -

Dean softly closed the door behind him as to not wake Kevin. 

He had found a pair of slippers in addition to the dead-guy-robe and had taken to wearing the slippers just as often. He figured he wouldn't be gone long and walking through the bunker in a thin tee shirt and briefs wouldn't scar Sammy that badly. 

The bunker was quiet as usual. Both nerds preferred the silence to whatever album Dean had found in the collection of music. 

As Dean rounded the hallway he saw Sammy standing between the bookshelves and the tables, a large tome open in his hands. He stood there for a few long minutes watching Sam’s lips move as he flipped through the pages. It eased the remaining tension out of his shoulders watching Sam move about their Batcave. There wasn’t too much trouble Sam could get up to as long as he stayed here.

Dean ducked into the kitchen when Sam turned towards the table and set the book down. Knowing Kevin as well as he did, the kid would wake up soon and he always wanted food after, like clockwork. There were no hunts on their radar, no angel activity, so Dean was going to take advantage of the down time and be domestic. He’d earned it damn it. 

He buttered and toasted the bread for sandwiches, cut up some lettuce and tomatoes, and used an entire packet of lunch meat for two sandwiches. It was his turn to pick up groceries next so they be out until tomorrow at the latest. 

He moved to pour a glass of milk and almost ran into Sammy. Years of Cas popping in when he least expected it, Dean was proud that only his hands and jaw clenched in surprise. His not so little brother could be horrifyingly silent when he wanted to be. 

"Hungry today Dean?" 

 

From the corner of his eye Sam caught a flash of movement disappear around the corner into the kitchen. 

Could just leave it alone. Sam rationalized with himself. But he had never one to let information just sit around when it was within reach. 

Maybe the endorphins would put whoever he was about to trap in the kitchen at ease, because they were doing _wonders_ for his ability to think straight. Sam huffed at his own thoughts before walking into the kitchen.

Dean was humming as he moved about, muttering a few words here and there. Sam couldn't remember the last time he heard Dean happy enough to sing to himself. Definitely before the Leviathans. Maybe just before they found out Cas was trying to run around as God? Swaying to the music in his head, Dean was constructing two masterpieces from the food in the fridge. 

Sam couldn't look away. 

It seemed like a weird thing to miss, but Sam missed when Dean would wander around next to nothing. It wasn't just so Sam could appreciate his body, because appreciate he did, but it meant that Dean felt comfortable enough to be even a little vulnerable. It wasn't something he did very often anymore. 

Dean was still humming to himself, apparently on a good part, as he bobbed his head and played the air guitar while he stood over the oven and toasted bread. Sam moved a bit closer. Hypnotized by Dean's, these days, uncharacteristic happiness. 

He knew that tune. 

Zepplin's Traveling Riverside Blues. 

Sam smiled to himself, Dean really was predictable.

Dean bobbed his head and moved to pile a second sandwich just as tall as the first. 

He knew who the second sandwich was for but he couldn’t help himself, "Hungry today Dean?"

 

Dean exhaled hard and turned to glace at Sam before stepping around him to the fridge. “Thought you’d be sleeping.” He lied smoothly.

"Well when you go out of your way to make a sandwich like that," Sam trailed off, nodded towards the mini towers Dean had constructed.

Glancing at the sandwiches Dean quickly made up his mind. Dinner wasn't that far off. "Go for it Gizmo, we got a few hours yet.”

Sam gave him an exasperated look before grabbed a second plate and taking one of the sandwiches. "You know I hate that movie.” Sam held the plate and leaning a hip against the counter, it was now or never. He cleared his throat before easing into it, “I've got something I could use some help with." 

"More Men of Letters stuff?" Dean asked opening the fridge. Kevin would probably drink the entire carton of milk if given the chance, probably shouldn't skimp on the glass half full crap. 

"No. It’s about Kevin." 

A sharp stab of adrenalin ran through Dean; _Sammy_ was asking about _Kevin_. 

Shit. 

Dean set the milk down next to the second sandwich and squared his shoulders towards his little brother. "What about Kevin?”

Sam held his gaze. 

Dean could feel those bright knowing eyes tearing apart every half-truth he'd ever constructed about Kevin. About himself. About them. 

It was like an itch beneath his skin. He could feel it rising to the point where he had to do something or it was going to all just come out. Years of trying to keep a lid on it. Decades of trying to not look at his Sammy like that. To not think about him like that.

 

Sam could see Dean wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for his motives to be questioned. And if Sam was honest with himself, he didn't need to know every detail about his brother's life. Although he wanted to with every fiber of his being. Sam let out a sigh and rolled his shoulder a little, "I think he's been pushing himself too hard.” He continued unfazed by his brother only half listening, “He isn't getting out enough and the only time he interacts with anyone is us and we're not the greatest company. It can't be healthy." 

Dean let the tension leave him in a quiet mocking laugh, "The kid is fine. Yeah he's got a lot on his plate but he's here and here is safe." Watching Sam, he didn’t appear convinced so Dean continued to ramble, "We'll see if we can't get Charlie to drop by once in a while. Let a little of that Dungeons and Dragons - Skyrim nerd out. Ok?" The confusion settling on Sam's face told him he'd lost him somewhere. "What?"

"You know what Skyrim is?" Sam asked skeptically.

Dean started to nod but thought better of it, "No freaking clue. But Kevin mentioned it and Charlie said it's up there with Kats and bases, whatever that means." 

Sam scoffed and gave him an affectionate smile and Dean quickly forgot what they'd been talking about. 

They stood in silence for a moment, just being in each other’s company, being alive. Minus Cas, his family was here and they were safe. It made Dean happy. Sam was in one piece and not currently dying from the inside. And Kevin was in Dean's room, no doubt hogging most of his bed and snoring softly. He'd wake up soon and -shit. 

Dean took the sandwich and glass of milk, "Kevin is fine. We're all here, the Batcave hasn’t gotten over crowded yet even if we piled in the same bed. But we're here and safe and that's what matters." Dean moved towards the door, "Eat that sandwich!" Then he was taking large strides back towards the bedrooms. 

 

Dean slipped inside his room and toed the door shut behind him. 

"Have you come to kick me out?" Kevin's muffled voice called from the pillows. He was doing quite an impressive naked sprawl under the sheets, taking up more room than Dean thought his small build could.

"Only if you get crumbs in bed." Dean answered setting the sandwich and milk down on the night stand. 

Kevin pushed himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the food. "You made that?" 

"Sam can barely work a toaster." Dean reminded him as he shrugged off his tee shirt and kicking off the slippers. Kevin scrambled to sit up and leaned against headboard, bringing the plate to his lap. Dean smiled to himself as Kevin tore into the sandwich almost savagely. "Chew your food." He taunted as he sat on the bed. 

"Where is yours?" 

Dean watched him pause to take a long drink of milk before taking another unnecessarily large bite. "Already ate it. I knew if you saw it you'd want that one too." Kevin's dark eyes watched him as he chewed. Dean recognized it as the same calculating look Sammy got when he thought he was being lied to. "Eat your damn sandwich or I’m giving you the toy and I’m going to watch.”

Kevin smiled around the food, "It's funny you think that's a punishment." They sat in silence as Kevin tore into the sandwich. Dean watching him from his perch against the headboard. Kevin licked the mayo off his thumb before taking another bite, “What brought on the need to bring your conquest breakfast in bed?" This wasn't the first time Dean made him food, but it was the first time he’d brought it to him when he was still in Dean’s room.

Dean decided to not comment on the slurred words as Kevin talking around a mouth full of food, "You’re practically skin and bones, you could stand to gain a few pounds." 

Kevin rolled his eyes because sighing with a mouth full of half chewed tomato couldn’t convey his bullshit detector going off. Silence settled again as Kevin ate and sipped the milk. He followed the tense lines of Dean's shoulder knowing he still hadn't settled back down from the last hunt. It was that or something else was bothering him. Kevin knew he'd never get out of him straight what it was so he decided to go for the tactic that would put Dean most at ease. 

Kevin finished off the sandwich and set the plate on the night stand and tipped the glass back for the last drink of milk. Once the dishes were out of the way he kicked the sheets off and tackled Dean. With a surprised grunt Dean easily wrestled Kevin's arms to his sides. It was over before it really started.

"You are such a Neanderthal." Kevin hissed trying to wiggle away. He worked a leg free from under Dean’s weight only for Dean to snake an arm out and bring the leg up, forcing Kevin to arch into the bed as Dean pinned it to his side in an awkward stretch. 

“And you are such a bookworm.” Dean laughed.

Kevin growled still trying to wiggle free, "You're lucky I'm flexible." 

Dean smiled triumphantly down at Kevin’s prone form. "I know." 

Kevin huffed a deep sigh then sprang into action, hoping the sudden movement would catch Dean off guard. It earned him a free arm and he was able to knock Dean's hold on his leg loose, only for Dean to scramble for his wrists and pin them above his head. Another failed attempt at wresting him away with his legs ended with Dean sitting on top of Kevin's thighs. Dean leaned over him in a disguise of gloating his victory, but it was to ease his weight off Kevin's knees and was rewarded by the prophet's growing erection brushing against Dean’s lower stomach. 

"Having trouble there are we?" Dean taunted rolling his hips just to hear the hiss as Kevin inhaled sharply. 

"Dean." Kevin warned squirming.

Maneuvering both wrists to one hand Dean reached down and wrapped Kevin's hardening dick in his calloused hand. Kevin moaned and bucked up, dropping his head back to the bed. Dean’s voice was husky with a playful edge to it. "You don’t mind do you?"

Kevin tried to sit up but Dean held his wrists firmly. "Dean, no!" The larger man was already moving down Kevin's body, kissing his skin every few inches or so. "You're such a fucking tease, stop it." Kevin panted now halfheartedly trying to free his hands. 

"I'll make it quick." Dean promised between kisses as he released his hold on Kevin’s wrists.

"That's what you said last time." Kevin protested dropping a hand to Dean’s shoulder.

"And?" Dean prompted, kissing his hips then settling his frame between Kevin's splayed legs. 

"Thirty-five minutes last time." Kevin growled propping himself up on his elbows to glare down at Dean. His dick was back dropped with big green eyes, trying their hardest to look innocent. "Damn you Winchester." Kevin growled and dropped back down to the bed. 

Dean smiled in victory and licked a strip up the underside of the cock in front of him. Using the hand not propping himself up to palm Kevin's balls and massage at his thoroughly fucked hole. He lavished the head with his tongue until Kevin moaned and tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair. Satisfied Kevin had a means of control, Dean started bobbing his head making sure to keep his teeth from touching the sensitive skin. 

When Dean relaxed his throat and took Kevin deeper the brunette hiccupped a breath and propped himself up on his elbows again. Dean felt him move, the hand in his hair pulling before softening into an apologetic pet. It was euphoric to know how well Kevin understood what he needed sometimes. Like the fingers running through his hair as Dean sucked him down. 

Knowing he had a captive audience Dean glanced up. He knew the effect it would have but still smiled internally when he felt Kevin twitch in his mouth. He held Kevin's dark gaze he pulled off until the tip was left in his mouth then engulfed him the same time he brushed his fingers along the tender rim of Kevin's opening.

Kevin’s moans and nails scratching at Dean’s scalp had him finding a quick rhythm. Dean ground his hips into the mattress, the damp fabric from his precome and was making it feel as though there was too much direct stimulation against the head of his cock. He sucked Kevin down until his nose brushed the soft hair at his groin and thrust two fingers into Kevin’s ass. The high keen that fell from Kevin’s lips went straight to Dean’s hard prick. Wanting him to make that sound again Dean crooked his fingers, aiming for that bundle of nerves.

Kevin grabbed Dean’s hair in an almost painful grip and got in a few good face fucking thrusts before Dean splayed his hand over Kevin's hip bone, holding him still and swallowed twice in rapid succession. Kevin groaned and blindly grabbed at Dean’s shoulders. His nails dragging across his skin as he spilled down Dean’s throat with a long moan. 

Dean swallowed the release down immediately and scrambled to get a hand wrapped around his own dick. He got in two almost too dry strokes then was coming inside his boxers. 

He groaned around Kevin’s dick, the vibrations almost too much for Kevin’s post-orgasmic sensitivity. Kevin gently pulled at his hair, Dean blindly following the direction. He made a lewd slurping sound and pulled off Kevin’s spent dick. Tonguing the head one last time as Kevin gasped and spasmed under him. 

Dean slid his soiled boxers off and kicked them off the bed, kissed Kevin’s hip bone before shifting them both to get under the covers. Dean got comfortable against the pillow then pulled Kevin’s sated form to his side. 

They were quiet as their heart rates returned to normal. The tightness from the last hunt had finally left Dean’s body making him feel lethargic. 

"I don't get why you like doing that." Kevin muttered into his chest. 

"Just one of those things I guess." Dean slurred as he felt exhaustion rush to meet him. His mind started drifting as the tendrils of sleep started to take over. 

Both Kevin and Dean were quite as they laid against each other. 

As an overall assessment; Dean felt awesome. He didn’t have to worry about bedbugs, or getting kicked out because the card he’d handed over was declined. All the stress of the last week floating off as every muscle relaxed into sleep. 

Maybe that’s what Sammy needed to help him unwind. The kid always seemed to tense. Especially after a hunt like their last one. But if he was honest, the key to unwinding Sammy would take more than just a really good sandwich. Dean felt a small huff of breath from Kevin against his collar bone. Dean mused he must have fallen asleep already. Kid worked himself hard, he deserved to sleep. Dean would probably be asleep by now too if he could stop thinking about how Sammy deserved the same kind of post hunt activity. Dean would offer but he knew he’d never be able to say it aloud. Or get Sam to agree to it. Siblings didn’t do that kind of stuff together. At least not brothers. "S'only wrong if someone knows." Dean muttered. “Bet even Samsquatch couldn’t say no to a blow job.”

 

Kevin bit the inside of his cheek and tried to keep breathing shallow and steady. That was probably the closest he would ever get to the truth about how Dean felt for Sam. 

Reveling in the fact that his suspicious were valid, his own eyes started to droop. Kevin was almost ready to surrender to sleep when the arm not draped over his shoulder, jerked away, hard. Everything about the action seemed involuntary. He had his own sleep spasms before, but Kevin had never seen someone else have one. He watched the muscle in Dean’s bicep unnecessarily strain before the muscles began to relax again. With his head resting on Dean’s chest he heard Dean's heart rate kick up a few paces. 

"What was that?" Kevin asked softly. Unmoving. Hoping to not wake Dean if he really was asleep.

"Did I say something out loud?" Dean’s voice was thick was sleep. 

"Like what?" Kevin urged in a whisper.

"I don't know. I was almost asleep,” He made a vague motion with his free hand, “then thought I said something.”

Kevin hummed in acknowledgment. "No, you didn't say anything." 

Dean ran a hand up Kevin’s back then back down once in a petting motion. "Okay. Good. Wake me up when it's time for dinner." 

Kevin nodded against his skin, closing his eyes. Turns out his grandpa was right, the distance to the true conciseness was shortest in the moments before sleep. 

Kevin wasn't stupid. Far from it actually. He'd seen the way the brothers looked at each other, knew this wasn’t coming from nowhere.

He tried to brush away the selfishness of the thought he wanted them both, but if he was honest he wanted them to have each other more. They were closer than Kevin had ever seen two people be without being intimate. And they deserved to be that close. 

They both wanted to take that step but weren't sure how, or if it would be reciprocated. 

Dean with his low notes and gruff persona, and Sam with his emotive high notes and a wide range of energy, neither of them quite overlapped. Kevin felt he himself was like a viola, the middle notes of high and low to everything in between. He would teach them how to perform together.

Then the brothers would be a functioning duet in every way.

\- - -

The next day Sam and Kevin sat at the tables, their noses buried in their respective research. Kevin finding a stride this morning and Sam adding the finishing touches on the protection for the Impala.

Dean came in, paper list in hand, "Do we really need fish oil?" 

Kevin didn't glance up from his notebook, "It promotes brain functionality." 

Dean looked at Sam for help and got a shrug and a head shake for his trouble. "Okay. I'll be back after ‘while. Call if anything comes up." 

With a nod to Sam, Dean headed to the garage.

\- - -

Sam managed for forty-five minutes. 

Forty-Five minutes of the temptation of having uninterrupted access to pick Kevin’s brain. To find out how long Kevin and Dean had been together. 

Three quarters of an hour of sneaking glances at Kevin as he scratched away at his well-used notebook. 

Almost an hour of looking over the Men of Letters notes when they hadn’t held his interest for even a decent fraction of that. 

He’d scrounged up more material on strengthening the protection that would go in the car but he just couldn’t concentrate. Every now and again he’d catch Kevin pressing the pencil eraser to his lips as he looked over the tablet. 

The action was innocent and kinda adorable, but it never failed to make Sam's fantasize what Kevin would taste like on his tongue. If he traced those lips would they open for him immediately or would he have to be persuaded? Mentally shaking himself he sighed. He had to stop this. Kevin was with Dean, even if they weren't telling him about it. He'd tried getting the story out of Dean and got a sandwich for his efforts. Sam straightened in his chair, if this didn’t work the most Kevin could offer him was a reason to refocus on his project. 

"How's the translating going?" Sam asked attempting to ease him into conversation. 

"Good.” Came the distracted reply as Kevin drew a complicated looking character into his notebook. 

“Anything exciting?”

Kevin tapped against the mark he’d been staring at for the past few minutes. “I've found the same symbol three times now. I think it's a type of conjunction. It was on the Leviathan tablet a few times when it got really specific." He made a few more notations on the paper in front of him. 

Sam’s gaze skimmed Kevin’s notes but a moment later he was looking back at Kevin’s face. "How's everything else? Are you getting enough sleep?"

Kevin sighed and rested his arm across his notes, “What are you trying to ask me Sam?”

The muscles in Sam’s jaw clenched at being called out so soon into his little game but his expression remained neutral. He sighed and pushed his hair behind his ear out of habit. His tone dropped into the voice Kevin associated with Sam talking to civilians. “How are you doing Kevin?” 

Kevin was willing to bet all of his nonexistent scholarships Sam was fishing for information he already knew the answer to. The question was what did he know? There was always the possibility Sam was trying to ask about his involvement with Dean. But he figured Sam already knew about that with how often Dean called him while they were on hunts. 

Then again Dean always made it seem like not telling Sam was a game. Those two practically lived in each other’s pockets, how could Sam _not_ know? Or maybe Sam was on to him and his plan to get the brothers together? Kevin was only on step 2 of 7. Or maybe Sam needed a break and really just want to know how he was doing. 

Kevin _could_ use a distraction to further his own ploy.

He kept his face and voice neutral and he confided in Sam, “I miss my Mom. And my house.” Sam nodded in understanding but didn’t reply. “It makes me jealous of you and Dean.” Kevin continued as if it were an afterthought.

Sam tried to mask his shock with a look of confusion, “What do you mean?”

“What you and Dean have,” Kevin bounced his eraser against his notepad as he decided how he wanted to word this, “it’s as if no matter where you go or what you do, you’ll always have each other.”

Warm pleasure flooded Sam’s chest. He was always happy to hear that people thought him and Dean were as close as he thought they were. But as always, the warmth was quickly overtaken with ice cold panic. The kind of sick panic he’d get whenever someone assumed him and Dean were together. It was too close to- he didn’t think it was _that_ obvious. 

Pretending to look over his notes, Kevin watched Sam rub the back of his neck then recline in his chair with his fingers folded in his lap. “It’s what happens when you’ve done this for as long as we have.” The forced casualness of the action and rehearsed line had Kevin clenching his jaw to keep from showing his amusement. 

“Not because of the job. You guys are so close there’s practically nothing you don’t know about each other.” 

Sam flashed him a fake smile, not anywhere big enough to show off his dimples. “Not so true these days.” Kevin made a sound of confusion. “Nothing.” Sam continued dismissing his additional comment.

Kevin filed the remark away and continued on, “I mean you guys have been together for- for your entire lives. You’re as close as two people I’ve ever seen.” Daring to go this far out on a limb, Kevin hoping for confirmation his ability to read people hadn’t diminished _that_ badly. “I mean, how could you two be any closer?”

“People do seem to think we’re a couple a lot.” Sam mumbled, his tone pickup up as if he were trying to make a joke of it. 

Kevin congratulated himself for the omission then pointed the end of his pencil at Sam, “Like that. You guys are as close as that.” 

Sam shifted in his seat, “But we’re brothers.” 

Kevin forced himself to appear casual and shrug before going back to looking at his notes with an air of indifference, “Incest isn’t as bad, or as rare as everyone makes it out to be. Pick up a book.” 

Sam stared down at the papers spread out around him without seeing them. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. It wasn’t a matter of it being right or wrong, it was a matter of scaring Dean away if he ever came close to telling him. He didn’t think he could handle it if Dean were to leave _him_. He’d run plenty of times but he’d always known if he needed him, Dean would be there. 

Dean’s time in Hell had really shown Sam that he never wanted to experience the day he turned around and Dean wasn’t there. Especially if it was something he could have outright prevented. No, this was one secret that was going to the grave with him. No matter how many times he died. They would always be the most important people in each other’s lives. The thrill of Ash confirming they were soul mates hadn’t faded yet and that had been years ago. 

But he knew all the things he’d done since then weighed heavy against his favor of taking that final step. He’d always be there for his brother but he didn’t know what he’d do the day Dean finally didn’t want him. 

“Sam?” 

Sam came back to himself and realized he’d been quite for far too long. “Yeah,” He nodded and cleared his throat as he leaned forward and shuffled his papers to give himself something to do with his hands. “Yeah, but it can’t be one-sided.”

Kevin blinked in surprise, the declaration stealing the air from his lungs. That was almost more than he could have hoped for from Sam. “Sam, you’re-”

“Do you realize how expensive that organic shit is?” Dean’s voice carried from the garage hallway. 

Kevin jumped but Sam called back without hesitation, “More expensive than you think if you have to go back for Kale again.” 

They heard the rustle of plastic bags indicating Dean was coming closer. Kevin reached a hand out to Sam, but stopped himself. What could he possibly say now the moment had passed?

Sam caught the motion and gave Kevin a small smile before returning to his papers with false gusto, putting an end to the discussion. 

“Yeah, I got your stupid rabbit food.” Dean grumbled as he walked past the library’s large arcing doorway towards the kitchen. 

\- - -

It’d been a four days since Sam slipped and told Kevin -well since he _told Kevin_. 

He’d been expecting Kevin to come back and finish whatever he had been about to say but he never did. And they hadn’t a moment alone like that since. A blip on the demon radar had come up 6 hours South the day after. The brothers had left after breakfast and had wrapped it up fairly easily. The trail of mutilated neighborhood pets wasn’t hard to follow. They’d giving the young couple a lifetime of therapy arriving just in time to exorcise the demon from the wife as it had been in the middle of preparing for a human sacrifice; the husband. Not something you easily get over but no one had died, so they counted it a win. 

The brothers walked through the bunker door just after sun rise the next day.

It had been four days since his talk with Kevin and it was as many times as Sam had found Dean's dead-guy-robe draped over a library chair. It always seems to be the chair Sam intended to sit in first. 

It had been in the Greek lore section after breakfast. 

It was in the chair he intended to brush up on the El Sombrerón that may or may not have been terrorizing local women in Arizona (it hadn’t been). 

And now it was in the chair as he tried to dig up what he could on the Iroquois legend of flying heads. 

He'll choose a chair based on the corner table and what section he's intending to look at. 

It had been at every seat. Every. Time.

What is probably the most frustrating is Dean is almost neurotically obsessive about his things being in their place. And what's worse is he hasn't even _seen_ Dean walking around in it! It was just there! Finally bothered enough by it to actually move it, Sam grabbed the collar and started for Dean's room. 

Dean’s door was slightly open, as it always is, and he pushed in without thinking. 

There on the bed, still fully clothed, sat Dean and Kevin. Dean was more sprawled across the bed, supported by his elbows, his feet on the floor. Kevin sitting across his lap. 

Kevin's shirt had ridden up a bit in the back to expose a strip skin at his hip, but other than that they were fully clothed. 

"Sammy!" Dean choked out, his eyes bright with surprise but he didn’t move to push Kevin away as he sat up.

Sam opened his mouth but nothing came out. The longing hit him so hard he couldn’t catch his breath. He couldn’t have either of them but here they were wrapped up in each other. The icy sense of rejection overwhelmed him and felt his shoulders drop with the weight of it.

Kevin slid off Dean’s legs and moved towards him. The motion brought Sam out of his daze and with one last glace at Dean’s startled expression he turned and left the room. 

Kevin heard Dean exhale sharply behind him, the only indication he was upset by Sam’s sudden appearance and disappearance. With a soft, “I’ll be right back.” Kevin followed Sam. 

 

Sam hadn’t made it too far, he was in the War room pacing. 

Kevin silently rounded the corner and stood next to the table map.

“Sam?” 

“Kevin.” Sam gasped, his breath caught in his throat. He turned his frantic energy towards Kevin as he continued to apologize, “Look, I’ll knock next time, I shouldn't have just barged in. You and Dean-I know.” he made a sweeping gesture, “I know and it’s-it’s a good thing for both of you.” 

Kevin stood arm’s length away and watched Sam choked on a breath then force a happy smile. To watch Sam shove aside his own feelings for his brother and give his blessing like that, well it didn’t help Kevin’s crush that’s for sure. Dean appreciated the straight forward talk, why wouldn’t Sam? 

“He wants you to join us.” 

Sam was by no measure a stupid man but Kevin could see his offer didn’t register. He tried for a different angle. “What if it wasn’t one sided? What if it’s exactly how you feel?” 

Sam shook his head in denial but he wanted to believe it with all his heart. But he couldn’t lose Dean. _He couldn’t_. 

“I want you to hear it from Dean. Come on.” Kevin grabbed Sam’s much larger hand and tugged him back towards the bedroom. “He’s probably freaking out more than you are right now.” With Sam on auto pilot, Kevin led him back to Dean’s room.

 

Dean was pacing in the small space between the foot of his bed and the desk. When they rounded the doorway Dean turned his frantic eyes on Sam and took a step towards him before pausing. Keeping the distance between them. Always keeping something between them. 

Sam’s hand slipped from Kevin’s as his eyes met Dean’s and his legs refused to take him any further into the room. Kevin wrapped a hand around Sam’s wrist and gently pulled at his arm, but the much larger man remained steadfast inside the door. 

Kevin felt his heart rate kick up as he tried not to breathe too heavily less it ruin the trance the brothers had fallen into. 

The silence stretched on. 

Neither of them looked away, but Kevin could tell they weren’t any closer to starting this conversation. "I want you two to kiss and make up.” He announced. 

Suddenly on the receiving end of two shocked Winchester gazes Kevin frowned. Seriously? They were both going to play stupid at this point? He bit back his sigh and pointed a finger at Dean. “You talk in your sleep. It’s unbelievably hot when you talk about how much you think Sam would enjoy your mouth around his dick.”Dean’s eyes went wide in panic and Sam’s mouth fell open in shock. Then Sam was on the receiving end of Kevin’s finger and knowing look, “And you. Your love-child would be sitting on the Iron Throne in King’s Landing if you’d said something years ago.” Sam’s face flushed red and Dean choked on a nervous laugh. Kevin gave a long suffering sigh, “No one else needs to know but at least be honest with each other." 

Kevin knew he couldn't push Dean to do anything. Even if the stubborn son of a bitch wanted this for himself. Sam, and sometimes Castiel, could get Dean to do what they asked but those moments were far and few between. Kevin was slowly working up to that point, but he didn’t quite have that sway yet. And defiantly not for something like this. Which meant Kevin knew it came down to Sam to make the first move.

“Dean?” Sam questioned. The one word brought Dean back to memories of little Sammy crawling into bed with him when they were younger. The trust his little brother had that he would protect him like a big brother should. The warmth, the love, the acceptance. His eyes stung with unshed tears as the feeling of Home flooded him. 

“Sammy.” Dean replied, turning his name into a plea. Sam could hear it then. No matter what he did, how far he fell. Dean would always be there for him. Always be at his side. The world was contained in that one word. It meant everything. 

Before rational thought could convince him otherwise Sam was moving forward. Dean’s resolve solidified as they made eye contact and Sam pushed into his space. 

Then they were kissing.

It wasn't anything how either of them imagined. 

Dean always knew Sam could be a needy brat. Always asking for things he knew he couldn’t have, or making demands he knew wouldn’t be met, just to see how far he could push. His kiss was demanding and Dean felt his heart beat faster when there was no hesitation to _take_.

Sam knew how stubborn Dean could be. Had watched him stare down a guy twice his size who’d found out he’d just been hustled on multiple occasions. Blood rushed south when the lips under his were completely and utterly compliant.

Dean's tongue brushed Sam's upper lip which Sam took as an invitation to start exploring Dean's mouth. Dean kept their lips together as he rocked back on his heels try to get a better angle, unaccustomed to kissing with his head tilted up. Sam mistook it as him trying to pull away so he grabbed a handful of Dean’s shirt to keep him close. Their lips and tongues still moving together. Sam’s warm hand on his back had Dean taking an unsure step back and bringing his hand to Sam's bicep to keep his balance. Sam crowded further into his space, pressing their body's together chest to hip.

Kevin watched from his perch against the headboard. He almost missed the bed when the heated scene in front of him turned into them trying to memorize each other through their clothes. Dean fumbling with the buttons of Sam’s shirt would have been funny in any other situation. 

Dean worked open the buttons to tug the first layer of Sam’s shirts off while Sam slipped a hand under Dean's shirt to rest over the naked curve of his hip. Then they were ripping stitches as they tore the layers off each other. When their naked chests pressed back together they both groaned loudly and eagerly explored the bare skin. Sam trailing along the dip of Dean’s lower back he shoved his hand down Dean’s jeans to follow the curve of his ass. The denim pulled tight against Dean’s already straining dick. 

"Fuck Sammy." Dean groaned breaking the kiss with a wet sound.

Thick hair teased Dean's collarbone as Sam latched his mouth to Dean’s neck. Keeping one hand kneading Dean's ass, Sam made quick work of unbuttoning Dean's jeans and tugging them down. His hard cock came free from the denim and Dean exhaled a happy sigh into Sam's hair. 

"Could you be anymore obscene?" Sam huffed against his neck. 

Dean hummed in acknowledgement and pressed the head of his leaking cock to the denim at Sam's groin. "Underwear is overrated." He rasped exposing his neck to Sam's exploring tongue. 

The jeans pooled at Dean’s feet and he wasn’t able to kick them completely off before Sam started manhandling him towards the bed with a hand on his hip, a hand on his ass, and his mouth attached to his neck. 

Sam noticed Kevin had literally taken matters into his own hands and he couldn’t stop the thrust of his hips against Dean’s at the sight. Kevin sat at the head of bed, his shirt pulled up exposing his stomach as his hands worked his own erection as it emerged from his unzipped jeans. 

The prophet’s gaze was fixated on Sam’s hand kneading Dean’s ass. Smiling to himself Sam ran a finger along the crack of Dean’s ass before pulling Dean’s cheeks apart exposing him to Kevin. Dean’s breathe hiccupped and his muscles tensed while Kevin’s mouth fell open and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

“S’ok,” Sam muttered reassuring Dean, “Kevin wants to see.” 

Dean audibly exhaled into Sam’s neck at that. Either Dean had an exhibition streak, which would be unsurprising, or there was something he was going to learn from his brother before tonight was over.

Sam guided Dean to sit on the bed then pushed him to lie down with his head next to Kevin’s thigh. Kevin immediately threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“Hey there,” Dean glanced up at Kevin with his half lidded eyes. “are you just going watch all night?” 

“Depends, you got something for me to do?” Kevin snarked back, his voice husky with lust.

Dean smirked at him then parted his lips, his tongue dancing behind his teeth. Knowing where this was going Kevin rolled to his knees beside Dean’s head. Kevin took his dick in hand and rested the slowly leaking tip across Dean’s open mouth. They heard Sam groan as Kevin painted Dean’s lips with his slick tip. 

As Kevin teased the head of his dick against Dean’s mouth Dean reached down and with not shaking hands, they weren't, to unbuckle and unzip Sam's jeans. Sam leaned down and kissed at the corner of Dean’s open mouth, his lips brushing against Kevin’s dick as he slowly thrust back and forth. 

Dean tongued around the dick in his mouth as he palmed Sam’s hard length through the thin cloth of his boxers. Sam groaned and tried to chase the friction Dean’s hand provided only to have Dean move to slip a few fingers inside the top of Sam’s boxers. His dark green eyes flashed up to Sam with a challenge as he snapped the elastic against Sam’s hip. 

“You have lube?” Sam rasped. 

Kevin ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, tightening his grip briefly only for Dean’s eyes to flutter and a content sigh to brush over his sensitive flesh. “Wooden box, under the bed.” He explained as he slowly pushed his entire length into Dean’s mouth. 

Sam watched transfixed as Dean relaxed his throat and took all of Kevin had to offer. They stayed like that for a few long seconds then Dean swallowed. Kevin threw his head back and groaned. The sound going straight to Sam’s cock. He wanted to touch, but his need for what was next was stronger, so he went for the lube. 

As Kevin slowly face fucked his big brother, Sam rolled off the bed and found the wooden box. Slightly bigger than a shoe box, Sam opened the lid to a shallow compartment with a couple bottles of lube. He’d found what he needed and the curiosity to be inside his big brother outweighed his curiosity to see what was under the false bottom of the box. For now.

Sam tossed the lube towards Dean’s hip and shucked off his pants and boxers before climbing back onto the bed where Kevin was slowly moving in and out of Dean’s mouth while Dean lazily tugging at his own hard cock. 

Dean followed his return with one lust blown eye, the other obscured by Kevin’s arm as he clutched at Dean’s hair. His little brother really was a sight. Solid muscles highlighted by a light sheen of sweat. His erection thick and dark where it swayed between his thighs as he knelt between Dean’s splayed legs.

Sam maneuvered Dean’s legs wider so he could rest Dean’s thighs on the top of his own. With slow movements he trailed a large hand down Dean’s naked side in appreciation. Finally getting to worship what he’d been dreaming of for decades. 

Kevin’s eyes followed Sam’s hand and the way Dean seemed to arc under the touch. Kevin joined in and pet down Dean’s chest to his stomach, hips, and thigh. Avoided touching Dean’s dick knowing Sam needed to be the one to do so this time. 

Sam watched Kevin’s hand tease around Dean’s cock, focusing on Dean's calloused hand as he languidly stroked himself. Sam trailed his knuckles down the underside of Dean’s hard length and brushed over his fingers. Wrapped his own hand around Dean’s grip, Sam quickly learned the pressure and speed to replace Dean’s hand with his own. 

Kevin pulled out of Dean’s mouth, the hard suction at the tip trying to entice him to stay but the sounds that Dean made when someone else touched him were orgasmic in their own right and Sam deserved to hear it. 

Sam continued the slow stroking as he reached for the lube. Pausing long enough to squeeze a sizable amount in his hand before returning to Dean’s dick.

“Sammy.” Dean panted at the touch, groped at Sam’s thick forearm as Sam's slick hand doubled their previous pace.

Watching his hand move over Dean’s hard dick, so much like his own but so different, was mesmerizing. Listening to Dean pant and moan because of _him_ , he could never see himself growing tired of it. He tightened his grip near the head a little more than he would his own, earning a deep groan that started in the back of Dean’s throat and had his fingers digging in where they held on to Sam’s arm. 

And Sam had the stubborn, idealistic prophet to thank for all this. His gaze jumped up to Kevin who was watching Dean’s quivering stomach muscles and Sam’s hand. Sam patted the top of Dean's thigh drawing Kevin’s attention, "Come 'ere." He drawled. 

Kevin crawled down the bed and knelt along Dean's hip. Sam didn’t wait until Kevin completely settled before leaning forward and kissing him. 

Kevin sighed into the kiss and immediately leaning into Sam’s larger frame. It was more tongue than teeth compared to the kiss between the brothers and it made Kevin’s toe curl all the same. Sam brought his non lubed hand up to tangle in Kevin’s hair and pull him closer. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Dean panted as he sat up on his elbows watching them. 

Sam kept Kevin’s head in place by his hair, pulling back to smile down at him. He gave Dean’s dick a few hard strokes until Dean’s hand closed around his wrist in a halfhearted protest. "I wanna fuck both of you." Sam growled across Kevin’s slick lips.

"Jesus Christ Sammy." Dean moaned in approval of Sam’s lust filled ambition. 

Sam moved back to devouring Kevin’s mouth, his slick hand lazily sliding along Dean’s cock.

Wanting something to do with his own hands Kevin wrapped a hand over Sam’s as he stroked Dean, gathering lube on his hand. They continued to kiss as Kevin guided Sam to massage behind Dean’s balls, showing him how to get him to moan the loudest. Satisfied he’d gotten Sam on the right track, Kevin cupped the weight of Dean’s balls before moving back up to slowly stroke his cock. 

Dean couldn’t stop his eyes rolling back in his head if he tried. Sam and his big warm hand pressing against the underside of his balls and moving towards his ass with no signs of slowing, while Kevin teased the tip of his dick with the flat of his thumb until Dean was rolling his hips trying to escape the mind blanking torture/pleasure. He wasn’t going to last long.

Sam multitasked by explored every inch of the new skin at his fingers, and dominated the lips pressed against his. He gave the heavy balls a gentle tug trying to get Dean to stop suppressing those sinfully addictive noises. Pressing two fingers against his tight hole and rubbing had Dean sinking his teeth further into his lower lip and making an aborted move to further open his legs. 

Sam untangled his hand from Kevin’s hair and reached for the unused second pillow on the bed, uncaring of his slick hand, he manhandled Dean until the pillow was under his brother’s hips. Satisfied with the angle, Sam returned to tease the lube slicked skin at Dean’s opening.

Dean panted and fisted his hands in the sheets as Sam slid a slicked digit inside him. He couldn’t help but clench down around the long finger. 

Sam slowly pumped the single finger in and out of Dean's tight hole. Dean cut off a whimper in the back of his throat when Sam added a second finger. Dropping more lube over his fingers Sam worked as much of the slick inside Dean as his two fingers would allow. “Can’t wait to be inside you Dean.” Sam moaned as he twisted his fingers. 

Too consumed by the fingers working his ass and the hand gripping his dick all Dean could do was a low moan in agreement. 

Recognizing the impatience, as it was apparently a family trait, Kevin got Sam’s attention, “You’ll wanna go for three fingers at least, he’ll wait to tell you after if it wasn’t enough.” 

Sam removed his fingers receiving a protested “Traitor” from Dean, only to add more slick and return to his task with three fingers. 

“Fucking Hell Sammy.” Dean growled rocking into Kevin’s grip on his cock with every thrust from Sam. 

Wanting Sam to have unobstructed access for their first time, Kevin moved to lie beside Dean, pinching at his nipple as he went. Sam continued to stretch Dean open as Kevin rubbed his hands across Dean’s chest and stomach before giving his dick one firm base-to-tip pull.

With Kevin to the side Sam took his time watching Kevin’s familiarity with Dean’s body while he did some familiarizing of his own. The only time Dean would moan aloud was when Kevin would none to gently pluck at his nipples. Or when Sam would pull out then thrust in three fingers as far as he could. The suddenness of it had Dean tightening around him. 

Satisfied with how open Dean felt Sam wasted no time in using his hand to lube his own length. 

“Wait, you’re not going to use a condom?” Kevin asked abandoning Dean’s now hardened nipples and the lazy pattern he was drawing across Dean’s chest and stomach.

Sam’s brow creased in confusion at him then turned to look down at Dean. “Do I need to?” 

Dean huffed a laugh, “Makes clean up a hellava lot easier.” 

“But I don’t need one right?” Sam encouraged. 

Dean shook his head, “Been touched by an angel enough, shouldn’t be possible for me to have anything.” 

“Good, because I want you to feel me.” Sam rubbed his cock against Dean’s quivering hole then growled, “All of me.” 

“Oh fuck.” Dean panted when Sam flashed him a mischievous smile. 

The familiar heat of his hole stretching to take the thick cock, especially this cock, was amazing. He’d been prepped plenty but Sam was still thicker than anything he’d attempted in recent memory. Dean could feel his face heating up as he willing himself to breathe through the intensity. 

Sam watched his dick sink in by inch in to Dean’s pliant hole. He readjusted his grip on Dean’s hips, pulling out just enough for Dean to hiccup a breath. The helpless sound had Sam’s gaze jumping to brother’s face. His cheeks were flushed with pleasure making his freckles stark against his skin. His lips were parted and shiny with spit. Kevin’s attention to his nipples had made them a dark rose color that almost matched the color of his abused lower lip. 

He held Dean’s hips steady as he completely filled his big brother. The curve of Dean’s ass fit snugly against his pelvis, like they were made to fit like this. He eased Dean’s legs around his waist to get a better angle as he bowed over Dean’s body. His hair brushing Dean’s cheek in the new position. 

Dean grabbed two fistfuls of the thick mane, moving it away from Sam’s eyes and tugging until they were eye level. Dean focused on Sam’s lust blown gaze as he panted hot breaths between them, then they were kissing. 

Sam rolled his hips starting a slow rhythm that had Dean exhaling against Sam’s lips at the sudden rush of pleasure. Needing to remain close Sam fought Dean’s hair pulling to seal their lips together again. 

Dean mewed into the kiss as Sam’s kept the steady pace of their hips meeting. Their movements were slow and needy as they both savored the moment as they were together in a way they never thought would happen. 

Sam braced an arm beside Dean’s head before giving him a peck on the lips and driving into him hard, dragging across Dean’s prostate.

Dean’s eyes involuntarily rolled back at the intense pleasure, an unchecked keen falling from hips lips as he blindly grabbed at Sam’s back as they moved together. 

Sam exhaled sharply every thrust into his brother. Dean was so warm and tight and perfect. He watched Dean bite his lip, fighting to keep in the breathless moans that kept spilling out with every hard thrust. It was a fight Sam was more than happy to watch him lose. 

“Kevin.” Sam felt tendrils of lust run deeper through him as those big brown eyes turned to look at him. Kevin was propped up on his side, stroking himself as he watched the two of them move together. Sam realized although he’d been lost in Dean he hadn’t obstructed Kevin’s view with his need to blanket Dean. "How do you feel about getting on Dean?" 

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kevin smiled moving to his knees. 

“Grab the lube.” Sam instructed, slowing to a hard, steady rhythm. 

Kevin was dizzy with the rush of being involved their first time. He assumed they would get the feel for each other’s bodies and he’d be pressed against Dean’s side when they started to drift off to sleep in a post hot-incest-exhaustion. He tweaking a nipple as he reached across Dean’s body to where the lube lie. 

Too far gone to do much else Dean cupped a hand on the back of Kevin’s thigh, his hand brushing Kevin’s balls as he caressed the muscle. 

Kevin rocked into Dean’s warm hand, as he drizzled the cold lube directly onto Dean’s hard prick. Dean sucked in a breath at the cool liquid against his hot flesh but it was quickly forgotten as Kevin quickly spread the lube with teasing light strokes.

“So incredible.” Sam praised, “So amazing. So perfect Dean.” Dean preened under the attention then Sam reached down below Kevin’s pumping wrist and made a tight circle at the base of Dean’s cock. He stilled his own hips, and stopped Kevin’s teasing of Dean’s cock by trapping Kevin’s hand in his much larger one. “But you can’t come yet.” 

Dean threw his head back, a frustrated growl worked its way up his throat. “Sammy!” 

Sam couldn’t stop the excited exhale at the way his name came off Dean’s lips. “Promise.” 

“Come on.” Dean protested, rolling his hips. 

“Promise me Dean.” 

Kevin swallowed hard at the intense expression Dean fixed on Sam when he finally looked up at his brother hovering over him. His green eyes were dark and hooded and Kevin suddenly had the desire to watch the physical aspect of this power struggle play out. Would Sam hold Dean down and keep him on edge until he’d decided his big brother had had enough, or would Dean get the upper hand and take what he wanted? Either way, Kevin knew he would be next and it sent a hot thrill down his spine. 

Finally Dean huffed and looked away muttering, “Alright I promise.” 

Sam smiled that big dimple smile of his and removed both his and Kevin’s grip from Dean’s dick before motioning to Kevin. 

Sam arranged Kevin so he was straddling Dean’s stomach, the inside of his thighs were hot where they touched Dean's skin. Sam moved forward, pressing his lips to Kevin’s temple, “Put your arms around my neck.” Kevin furrowed his brows but reached up and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. Sam grabbed the back of his thighs and hauled him up so he was suspended over the brother’s joined bodies. 

“Oh God.” Kevin panted when he realized the position Sam wanted. The anticipation had him fighting for breath. 

“Always have the best ideas Sammy.” Dean said as he kneaded the globes of Kevin’s ass. 

“Ready?” Sam breathed against Kevin’s ear. Kevin nodded looking down their bodies. Sam nudged at Kevin’s temple guiding his head back so he could get at his lips. They kissed as Sam trusted Dean to know how he wanted Kevin to be part of this without words. 

All the hours of working Kevin open, on his fingers, on his tongue, on his dick, with the plug Kevin favored when Dean wasn’t around, Dean knew the stretch from their mid-morning session would be enough. And thanks to Kevin and Sam’s earlier teasing Dean’s dick had more than enough slick for his decent down. 

Kevin moaned into Sam’s kiss as he was stretched around Dean’s length. 

Dean helped support some of Kevin’s weight, as if he were heavy, Dean thought as he caressed the globes of his round ass. 

Kevin’s fingers tangled in Sam’s hair as he panted into the muscular shoulder.

Sam mouthed at Kevin’s neck and watched Dean’s face as together they lifted Kevin and fucked him back down. A bright flush looked well settled on Dean’s cheeks, his lips dark from catching them between his teeth. His lashes fluttered as he watched Kevin bounce on his dick. Wanting Dean’s attention Sam rolled his hips, Kevin’s weight in his arms doing nothing to impede his ability to fuck into Dean. 

Dean blinked up at Sam’s intense gaze, Sam looked feral with his mouth latched onto Kevin’s neck and the hungry look in his eye. They held each other’s gaze as the three of them moved together. Sam fucking into Dean, Dean rolling his hips to meet Sam’s every other thrust, Kevin hanging on to Sam as Dean guided Kevin to grind against his dick.

Kevin had been close from watching them, but now with Dean fucking him just right, his dick rubbing against Sam’s hard stomach- his world turned sideways and he was suddenly sandwiched between the brothers as Sam loomed over them both. 

Dean’s readjusted grip on Kevin’s hips, tightening as Sam started pounding into Dean relentlessly. The position had Kevin’s hard dick rubbing against Sam’s stomach and Dean’s angle had Kevin feeling the echo of Sam’s every thrust. 

Dean panted into the crown of Kevin’s head as he lie squirming against Dean’s chest. He couldn’t get over how right they all felt this way. Kevin’s intense familiar heat wrapped around him as he tried to swallow back his hiccups of breath. Sam’s big hazel eyes watching him as his thick cock filled him over and over again. He closed his eyes when a particularly hard thrust had his vision swimming out of focus. He bit his lip to keep in the particularly loud moans. 

Hoping he wouldn’t crush Kevin, Sam leaned against him to capture Dean’s lips in another hungry kiss. Kevin moaned between them, his fingers digging into Sam’s back. Sam nipped at Dean’s lower lip until it came free from his teeth then he ran his tongue over it as if trying to sooth the abused skin. Sam kept a steady rhythm as he pounded into Dean and their tongues slid together. 

“Want you to come Dean.” Sam panted against Dean’s kiss swollen lips, swallowing his response in another wet meeting of tongues.

Dean was already so close, the command breathed over lips sent him over the edge, Sam’s demanding mouth muffling his cry. Dean bucked up into Kevin’s rolling hips chasing the high. He habitually grabbed at Kevin’s dick and tugged, his pre come from rubbing against Sam helped slick the movement. 

Kevin’s ass was flooded with warmth and the feeling of Dean’s dick still thrusting inside him was molten. It sent a thrill through him at the unfamiliar sensation, somehow it made everything seem that more intimate. Dean’s thumb started circling the slit and Kevin bucked back onto the hard length still moving in his ass- he was so close.

Sam leaned up on his elbows, giving Dean more room to work Kevin over. Watching Kevin writhe and moan and Dean’s face flushed from his own release, that Sam had been a part of, it had him thrusting into his brother a few more times before snapping his hip against Dean and holding him there as he came with a long groan.

The sound that was Sam’s release had Kevin’s breath quickening. Using his legs wrapped around Sam’s arms for leverage he kept fucking himself against Dean’s length, so close. He just-just needed more. 

Sam panted from his release, watching Kevin’s face scrunch up as he chased his own. Without thinking it through Sam slid his arm out from under Kevin’s leg and slid two fingers inside him alongside Dean’s oversensitive dick, the hot come in his ass slicking the way. Kevin arched up with a loud moan that almost dislodged Dean’s dick inside him. Sam leaned over him to nip at the beginning of a hickey he’d already sucked into Kevin’s neck.

Dean’s grip on Kevin's dick tightened, his thumb swiping over the head with every jerk to the tip. Kevin grasped for purchase, one hand finding the sheets, the other finding Dean’s hair, then he was coming in Dean’s hand. "Just like that," Dean praised into the crown of his head, "so fucking good."

 

Waiting for the endorphins to allow them to think clearly again they stayed tangled together trying to catch their breath. 

Kevin was the first to break the silence. “I think I’m stuck.” He stage whispered turning his head to tuck under Dean’s chin. Dean huffed a laugh and ran his thumb over Kevin’s sensitive tip still in his hand. 

“Hang on.” Sam offered sliding a hand around Kevin’s lower back to sit him upright. 

Secretly admiring the spunk across Kevin’s abdomen that Dean failed to catch with his hand, Sam agreed that condoms would have made clean up easier and said as much aloud. 

Dean snorted a laugh and Kevin offered to get something to clean them up with.

Kevin’s departure had Sam focusing on his now flaccid dick still inside Dean. They made eye contact and Dean was the first to look away. Sam slowly pulled out before sitting at the end of the bed cross legged, unable to tear his eyes away from Dean still splayed out in front of him. 

Dean huffed a sigh and moved his Kevin-come-covered-hand to lightly resting against his stomach but made no move to hide himself from Sam’s gaze. 

“Sammy?”

“Yeah Dean?” 

“I’m glad you did, but why’d you come in here anyway?” 

Sam looked over his shoulder to where he’d dropped the robe the first time he’d come in the room. Something about that robe had just felt off. “Remind me to tell you later.” 

Dean hummed in acknowledgement and brought his spunk covered hand eye level. Before Sam could ask what he was doing Dean licked a strip up his hand. 

“Dean?!” Sam hissed, sounding scandalized.

Dean seemed to realize what he just did and blinked at his hand almost in shock. He suddenly sat up and shook his head, “No, Sammy, taste this.” He held out his hand and Sam looked at it with apprehension. 

“Dean that’s-” 

“Just try it.”

Sam sighed and moved closer to take his wrist and bring it closer to his mouth. He hesitated and glanced at Dean, morbidly anticipating to see a mischievous glint in his big brother's eye, but he just looked hopeful. 

Well if he was going to do this he was going to make it worth their while. 

He sucked Dean’s ring finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it a few times. Satisfied he’d cleaned his finger he looked back up to find Dean’s mouth parted and pupils blown wide. Smiling to himself he let Dean’s finger come free with a wet pop. 

“It doesn’t ta-” Sam cut himself off when the flavor settled on his tongue. He turned wide eyes to Dean, “What did you tell him to eat?” 

Dean smiled and offered his hand again, Sam didn’t hesitate this time to lick the tacky fluid off Dean’s hand. “Nothing man, he’s always tasted like that.” 

“Like what?” 

Sam ducked his head when Kevin came back in the room. 

“Delicious.” Dean informed the prophet cleaning the last bit off his thumb. 

Kevin turned startled eyes to Sam, “He made you do that?” 

“I didn’t make anybody do anything. And Sammy agrees with me. You taste awesome.” Dean informed him. 

Kevin handed Sam the damp wash cloth and sat back on the bed with them. “It’s weird but I get amazing blowjobs out of it so I can’t complain.” 

“Brat.” Dean huffed affectionately before rolling off the bed and walking from the room. Sam watched him go admiring his naked ass. 

Kevin moved back the sheets and climbed in and for the first time Sam noticed he still had his socks on. “Do you think there’s enough room from three of us here?” Sam asked watching Kevin arrange the only clean pillow on the bed. 

“Only if we get close.” Kevin gave him a lazy smile. “Dean runs cold so I know he wouldn’t mind the extra body heat.”

Sam smiled at him and crawled under the covers throwing an arm over Kevin’s smaller frame, tucking him in close. 

Despite the light still on in the room, they both started drifting off, waiting for Dean to get back. Sam listened as Dean’s bare feet come back down the hallway. It was quiet for a long stretch of time in Sam’s sleep laced mind until he heard the shutter of a digital camera.

“S’not creepy at all.” Sam informed him, his voice already thick with sleep.

The bedroom light went off then Dean hit him in the face with a pillow. Sam flinched and opened his eyes to look down at one of the pillows from his own bed.

“Says the voyeur.” Dean taunted sliding in on the other side of Kevin moving his pillow closer to himself as Sam situated his own.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Will you both shut up.” Kevin groaned between them.

He welcomed sleep as they both relaxed on either side of him. 

Their strong arms wrapping around him as they grasp at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Osric made that silly comment in his second Winchester Gospels about the boys being Supernatural catnip and that was my sign of _DO IT. POST IT._


End file.
